


Not So Gentle

by RedH00d



Series: The Things We Do [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Blowjobs, Collars, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, hajime is a bit mean but he makes up for it i guess, me just spilling my kinks everywhere like the fool i am, mentions of oikawa - Freeform, mentions of yahaba, probably, this is mostly porn im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedH00d/pseuds/RedH00d
Summary: Kyoutani goes to stay the weekend at Iwaizumi's, knowing full well what he's getting himself into. Until something unexpected happens, of course.





	Not So Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> edit: fixed spelling and grammar errors. cant believe ya'll let me look like a fool like that smh

Iwaizumi had called Kyoutani to come over and “go over homework” with him.

  
Kentarou knew that they weren’t going to be doing any kind of homework at all. He knew better. He also knew that Hajimes parents were gone for the entire week. Not only did they have the house to themselves for the night, but the entire weekend as well.

  
He was, in every sense of the word, fucked. And to be honest? He wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
Despite that, he found himself sulking to Hajime’s house (When had they gone to a first name basis?). He couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. Call it a gut feeling, or whatever. Call him superstitious. He didn’t care. There was just something in the air he didn’t like.

  
Before he had time to dwell on it anymore, he had reached his destination. He barely had a chance to knock before Hajime had swung open the door and pulled him in by the front of his shirt, pushing him against the wall as he closed said door.

  
“Fucking took you long enough” Hajime scoffed as he started leaving hickies on Kentarou’s neck.

  
He let out a low grunt as he attempted to (see: failed to) kick off his shoes.  
“‘Had things to do before I left the house. Christ, slow down for a sec so I can get my shoes off.”

  
Hajime’s only response was a grunt back before grabbing Kentarou by the ass and lifting him up, forcing him to wrap his legs around Hajime’s waist. The bites trailed up to Kentarou’s lips eventually, something he was glad, in fact eager to, reciprocate.

  
Hajime carried him as far as the couch in the living room before haphazardly dropping Kyoutani on his ass over the arm of it.

  
The little ‘oof’ he let out as he landed on the cushions didn’t go unnoticed by Hajime, who was now crawling over him and grinning to himself.

  
‘Fuck him,’ Kyoutani thought. While that was the plan for the evening, he never liked it when he got the upper hand in situations like these. Though, it was more often than not, not being the operative word, that things like this had happened. He was too distracted, however, to think about it any further because Hajime had hiked his shirt up and the things he was doing to him with his tongue absolutely should have been illegal and _holy fuck_ , he just bit his nipple and he hasn’t done that before, but holy hell did it make Kyoutani _hard as a fucking rock_.

  
Kyoutani threaded his fingers through Hajimes hair and pulled him up so they could take their shirts off, but Hajime only leaned back in for another heated kiss that left the other breathless and wanting more. When Hajime was satisfied with how Kyoutani looked, shirt pulled up to his shoulders, chest heaving, dark eyes and swollen lips, did he tell Kyoutani to get up and get his clothes off.

  
Normally, Kyoutani would tell him to shove it up his ass and get undressed as slowly as possible, but something about Hajime told Kyoutani that maybe he shouldn’t be so difficult today.

  
That and he was just really, really fucking horny.

  
Hajime had only stripped down to his boxers, whereas Kyoutani was stark naked. Not that he minded or anything, he thought he was well endowed himself, he just didn’t think it was fair that he was naked and Hajime wasn’t and felt over exposed despite having been like this dozens of other times.

  
Despite his mild discomfort, he didn’t say anything because he knew it would soon change.  
“Get down on your knees.”

  
It was more of a command than a suggestion, but Kyoutani liked to question the authority of others.  
“Why should I?”

  
He said it with more venom in his voice than originally intended, but he liked to think that that’s what he meant. Especially since Hajime and growled, _actually fucking growled!_ There was no time for Kyoutani to think when he was grabbed by his hair and yanked to the floor.

  
“You’re in my house. You follow my rules or you leave here with blue balls. Now get your hands behind your back and wait here for a second,” Hajime spat back.

  
Kyoutani wasn’t sure what had gotten into Hajime, but he was being more… authoritative than usual. He would never admit it out loud but he kind of liked it. Enough that now that he was on the ground he did what he was told.

  
‘If Yahaba saw me now I would never hear the end of it,’ he thought aimlessly. But Yahaba wasn’t here so fuck it.  
He was too lost in his thoughts to realize Hajime had returned, the gentle sound of jingling bringing him out of his mind.

  
“What the fuck is that.”

  
Hajime only smiled, a wicked half grin that meant he’d been planning this for a while.

  
What he held was a thick, powder blue leather collar, complete with a small bow in the front and a bell. Attached to the collar was a leather leash, matching in color.

  
He instantly knew this was supposed to be some kind of cruel joke having to do with Oikawa calling him ‘Mad Dog’ and he instantly hated it. Not the idea of the collar itself, just what was more than likely associated with it.

  
“You think you can be good for a minute and let me put this on you?”

  
Hajime knew Kyoutani wanted to. He didn’t have to say anything to let Hajime know how even the idea of it made him feel. He could see it just fine.

  
Kyoutani took a deep breath and closed his eyes before nodding. He wasn’t about to start an argument over a joke he didn’t care for in the middle of having sex. His cock was way too hard for that. His hands came to his front and rested on his thighs, nails digging into his own flesh just enough to ground him. Hajime had walked forward and was already fastening the collar around his neck.

  
It was. Surprisingly soft and lightweight. It felt good against his skin, like that was where it was supposed to be. The bell jingled quietly as Hajme fiddled with it. When he was finished he ran his fingers through Kyoutani’s hair, making him crane his neck up to look at Hajime. It was a surprisingly gentle touch that left Kyoutani breathless.

  
“You look good like this. I might just have to keep you here all weekend.”

  
Kyoutani groaned, loud. He loved that idea, wanted to do it, wanted to say 'yes please Hajiime, anything for you, Hajime,' but realistically knew he probably shouldn’t.

  
Before he could think anymore about it, Hajime had stripped himself of his underwear and was now looking down expectantly at Kyoutani. Without breaking eye contact, Kyoutani leaned forward and licked a long stripe up the underside of Hajime’s cock. It earned him a harsh tug on his hair that pulled him forwards more and got him halfway down the cock in front of his face and a soft groan.

  
He returned the moan, sending vibrations through Hajime’s thick cock. Hajime slowly started moving Kyoutani’s head so that he was essentially fucking his face, not yet enough to choke him.

  
“It’s almost like you were made to take cock like this. You look so needy down there on the ground,” Hajime commented through moans.

  
Kyoutani wanted to say something along the lines of ‘you’re fucking disgusting’ but not only was his mouth preoccupied, Hajime had suddenly pushed his entire length into his mouth.

  
It didn’t hurt more than it was just a surprise, and nonetheless, he took it like a champ.

  
And if the quiet ‘fuck’ from above was and indication, he figured Hajime must have liked that.

  
Kyoutani closed his eyes and let Hajime have his way with his mouth, drool, pre and tears dripping down his chin as he moaned around his cock.

  
This may have been the most passive he’s been in his entire life. He wasn’t about to dwell on that though. Not with Hajime’s cock down his throat like its the last thing he’ll ever have on earth.  
Kyoutani figures it might be weird that he likes giving head so much, but who cares? It’s not like anyone else needs to know.

  
And all too soon, Hajime pulls out of his mouth, Kyoutani making a sound somewhere between a moan and a whine, wanting him to keep fucking his face like he was. Hajime tugged on the leash and told him to look up.

  
After a couple deep breathes Kyoutani did what he was told (surprise) and Hajime stroked down the sides of his face with his palms, rubbing pre and spit into Kyoutani’s skin before hooking his thumbs into the corners of his mouth and forcing him to open it.

  
“I could get used to you like this. Covered in my cum and drool, practically begging for my cock. You don’t even talk back, let alone fight with me. You’re being such a good boy.”

  
Kyoutani closed his eyes and silently reprimanded himself for letting out a moan at being called that. He didn’t want to think about what that said about him, in fact he didn’t want to think at all.

  
Hajime chuckled and removed his fingers from his mouth before saying “Ooohhh, do you like that? You like being called good?”

  
Kyoutani gave him the finger, which earned him a hard push to the chest with Hajime’s foot, landing him on his ass and elbows, the leash pulled taught between them.

  
“Now that wasn’t very nice,” he teased.  
“If you wanted someone who was nice, neither of us would be here. You can go fuck the pillow princess we have for a captain if you wanted nice,” Kyoutani spat.

  
Hajime frowned. While he didn’t care for Oikawa’s pestering, he wasn’t someone who would put up with that kind of talk of his longtime friend (and crush, depending on when you asked him). 

  
“I think a punishment for that kind of talk is in order.”  
“Yeah? And what are you gonna do? Spank me?”

  
As soon as kyoutani said it he regretted his words. The smile that spread across Hajime’s lips was downright evil.

  
Kyoutani didn’t get a chance to react before Hajime dragged him back over to the couch they had abandoned. He stuttered and mumbled about how he wasn’t a child and how spanking him was stupid and absolutely not hot at all, but Hajime only shushed him as he pulled him over his lap and rubbed his ass gently with his calloused hands.

  
“I’ve been wanting to see how your ass would look with a bit of pink on it.”

  
He Said it before landing the first smack on Kyoutani’s right cheek, all movement stopping as he let out a broken moan at the contact.

  
“It seems like if I can occupy you enough you won’t have anything to say back to me. And by the looks of things, I don’t think that’s going to be very hard for me to accomplish, hm?”

  
Kyoutani let out a breathless “go fuck yourself,” Hajime tsk’d and landed three more hard smacks on his left side.

  
“We’re going to have to work on disciplining you more. On the court you’re just as obnoxiously stubborn. Not to mention how rude you are.”

  
He alternated between cheeks as he continued the harsh abuse on Kyoutani’s ass, all the while he was moaning and whimpering with his face in the couch cushions, cock hard and leaking all over Hajime’s thighs.

  
He didn’t notice how the minutes ticked by and Hajime had finally stopped, he was too focused on the burning of his ass and how everytime he shifted just right he got a little bit of friction on his cock that felt so, so good. He missed the sound of the cap for the lube opening, but he definitely didn’t miss two, wet fingers slipping between his cheeks and sliding knuckle deep into his hole where they hooked directly against his prostate.

  
He rocked his hips back a little in an attempt to get them to go deeper, just a little more, before Hajime smacked him with the end of the leash. He pulled it up so that Kyoutani’s face was forced out of the cushions and his moans were no longer muffled, loud and reverberating against the walls of the room.

  
“There we go. There’s our good boy again,” Hajime cooed.

  
He added another finger, making Kyoutani gasp and grind back against his hand again. A sting of whines begging for ‘more’ and ‘please Hajime’ filled the room as he grew closer and closer. It was getting harder and harder for him to breathe between the collar and how breathless he was from all the sensations he was feeling right now.

  
Hajime pulled his fingers out and landed one more hard smack on Kyoutani’s ass, dangerously close to his balls. It sent him jerking forward and he mewled as he spilled his load over Hajime’s thighs.  
“Good boy. Now clean it up.”

  
It wouldn’t be the first time he’s done something alone the lines of this, but the almost numb mindlessness of the act was way hotter than normal and Kyoutani’s cock twitched again after going soft. 

  
He felt boneless, like he was just made of jelly. Hajime was petting his hair softly as he licked his thighs clean of his own release. It was probably the most intense orgasm he’s ever had and somehow he still wanted more, despite being soft.  
“Get on your hands and knees.”

  
He wanted to tell Hajime to give him a minute, to fuck off and go away. But a part of him also wanted to keep going. So he did what he was told, and was tugged along the floor and down the hall to Hajime’s room.

  
Hajime lifted him off the ground enough to throw him haphazardly over the side of the bed and kicking Kyoutani’s legs apart. This time he did hear the lube bottle open, then he heard the wet sound of Hajime spreading it over his cock. Kyoutani fisted the sheets in an attempt to prepare himself for the intrusion, but he just felt more fingers against his hole.

  
Hajime had slipped in four this time, making sure Kyoutani was properly prepared to take his cock. Afterall, what woud be the point of having mind blowing sex if your partner is bleeding from their ass? Newsflash; not fun.

  
Fingers soon left him, leaving him feel empty. He wanted to tell him to hurry up but all he got out was a “Hu-ohhh” as Hajime slowly started to push inside.

  
It didn’t hurt, entirely the opposite actually. It was just a bit of a surprise, and while four fingers is kind of a lot, Hajime’s cock is a bit bigger than that.

  
Not that he’s complaining though. It feels amazing.

  
“You okay?”  
Hajime’s breathing was irritatingly even, but poor Kyoutani couldn’t do much more than just nod and moan.

  
Hajime was soon bottoming out, setting a hard and fast pace and mercilessly aiming for Kyoutani’s prostate each time he thrust in. All Kyoutani did was push back into him and moan so loud he was almost screaming.  
His legs gave out and he slumped slightly, but that didn’t stop Hajime from pounding into him, he momentarily stuttered mid thrust, lifted Kyoutani’s leg by his thigh and kept going. He grunted and moaned behind Kyoutani, telling him how hot he looked like this, how he was a little cockslut and would do anything for cock and how cute his ass looked with cock buried in it and his ass bright pink.

  
Kyoutani couldn’t help it, it was too much at once and he came again all over the sheets. Hajime never slowed down though. Kyoutani was becoming overstimulated but he loved it. He loved how his cock hurt and his ass ached.

  
Hajime pulled out suddenly though, tugging Kyoutani down and back onto the floor where he shoved his cock back into his mouth.

  
He thrusted harshly a few more times before letting out a shuddering moan and came down Kyoutani’s throat. He swallowed what he could, but his gag reflex betrayed him for the first time that night and he choked, coughing and spilling cum on the floor. Something had come over him, he wasn’t sure what and he’d probably deny what he did until his dying breath, but he leaned down and licked what had spilled from his mouth up off the floor.

  
“Jesus Christ,” Hajime said breathlessly.

  
He pulled Kyoutani back up on the bed, where he laid sprawled out.  
“I’ll be right back, just wait here a second.”

  
Hajime exited the room, Kyoutani could hear a faucet turn on in the distance, but was too busy drifting off to sleep, feeling fuzzy all over and like he just ran twenty miles at the same time.  
He jolted a bit when he felt a warm, wet washcloth gently clean his skin.  
“It’s only me, Kentarou,” Hajime said softly.

  
Kyoutani relaxed again, too tired to say anything and just nodded. He let Hajime clean him wherever he thought he needed it, watched him discard the rag in a laundry basket in the corner of the room before he crawled into the bed next to Kyoutani.

  
Hajime moved them around a minute so that they could cover up. He made a move to remove the collar from Kyoutani’s neck, but Kyoutani put his hand over the leather.

  
“‘Wanna keep it on. Just for a while longer,” he mumbled sleepily.

  
Hajime didn’t argue, he just wrapped the leash around his hand and put his arm over Kyoutani, encasing him comfortably in his arms.  
It felt stupid, but Kyoutani felt safe at the same time. Kyoutani felt good where he was.

It didn’t take either of them long to fall asleep, either.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh this is . so long im so sorry


End file.
